wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bristletail the HiveWing
Backstory: Bristletail hatched to Alderfly and Eciton of the HiveWings along with her brother, Centipede, in Yellowjacket Hive. Eciton wanted her to become a soldier or a guard, while Alderfly wanted her to become a shopkeeper. Bristletail had a good relationship with both of her parents, but always seemed to be butting heads with her brother for the first three years of her life. Bristletail managed to improve her relationship with Centipede over the next decade or so. When Bristletail was twelve, she enlisted in the HiveWing armies, and so did Centipede, who was by then ten years old. When Bristletail wasn't in the military, she got a job as a prison guard in Yellowjacket Hive. Alderfly and Eciton had been speaking out against Queen Wasp's rule for years after Centipede was born, and to Bristletail's unease, were summoned to Wasp Hive, where they were forcibly mind controlled for the rest of their lives. Bristletail was horrified, but pretended to be indifferent to what had happened, while Centipede couldn't take it, as the Hive Mind had always terrified him, and he had a nervous and mental breakdown, having to spend the rest of his life in a mental hospital. One day while on her shift in the Yellowjacket Hive prison, a new dragon was brought in and put in one of the cells. The guards called the prisoner a "dirty bark-miser", and left. Bristletail walked over to the cell that the prisoner was in, and saw that it wasn't a HiveWing or a SilkWing, which was what she had first thought the dragon was, as it, or he was almost completely black except for some gray and red scales here and there. The dragon, a LeafWing without wings, named Yew, tried talking to her. Initially, Bristletail wasn't at all interested and found him irritating. She even threatened to kill him on numerous occasions because he wouldn't shut up. Bristletail found that the black LeafWing was growing on her, as she liked his personality, and charisma. One day, she was chatting casually with Yew when she had a sudden urge to do what the queen wanted. She dimly noticed Yew shrinking back with a low growl. Queen Wasp asked Yew, through Bristletail's voice, if he was ready to die. Yew hissed and tried to attack her. The queen, still using Bristletail, pinned Yew to the floor, but he didn't stop trying to fight her. Just when she was about to kill him, Yew told her that he knew where the LeafWings were, and the queen considered the proposal for a few moments before saying that it was a deal. Yew agreed, malice in his eyes, and the queen left. One week later, Yew, carried by Bristletail, led the HiveWings to where the LeafWings lived. Bristletail dropped Yew onto the ground, then flew up with the rest of her comrades and clawed at the LeafWings, who were appearing like flashes of green among the red, orange, yellow and black scales of the HiveWings. The battle was over after several hours, with the LeafWings defeated. Most of the HiveWings went back to the Hives, but a few stayed behind to search for any wounded tribe members, or any that may have been left behind by accident. While searching, Bristletail stumbled over a pile of vines that were wrapped around something. The thing looked about the size of a dragon, but didn't seem to have wings. Bristletail noticed that the thing seemed to have black scales, and she tore the vines off of the dragon's face, revealing Yew, who was unconscious and breathing raggedly. She grabbed Yew, vines and all, and carried him back to Yellowjacket Hive. The healers fixed him the best they knew how, but it took him a while to regain his ability to speak. Later, Bristletail and Yew had a dragonet named Planthopper. Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)